Nowadays, a bounding table usually includes a supporting frame and a jumping mat, and the supporting frame and the jumping mat are connected by a plurality of springs. However, in order to firm the connections between the supporting frame, the jumping mat and the springs, complex structures are needed to be designed to realize the connections among the supporting frame, the jumping mat and the springs. Therefore, it is quite difficult to manufacture and install the bounding table. In addition, since the hardness of the spring is relatively larger, if a user falls on the springs accidentally, there will be large impact on the user even if a cushion is put on the springs, thereby lacking of security.